Ya me enteré
by LonelyGirl503
Summary: Oliver se entera que Barry ya está saliendo con alguien más. Pero hará lo que sea para recuperarlo. Songfic Flarrow.
1. Primera Parte

Mi primer trabajo, un tipo de Song fic de Flarrow, basado en la canción Ya me enteré del grupo Reik, que fue estrenada a principios de este mes. Se las recomiendo, hermosa canción.

Esta historia está ubicada en la tercera temporada de Arrow y el final de la primera y principios de la segunda temporada de The Flash, específicamente antes de que suceda el episodio 2x10.

* * *

Ya me enteré

Que hay alguien nuevo acariciando tu piel

Algún idiota al que quieres convencer

Que tú y yo somos pasado.

Allí se encontraba Oliver, en la "Arrow Cave" guardando su traje y su arco en una maleta, empacando varias cosas. A pesar de que estaba muy concentrado y absorto en sus pensamientos, gracias a su entrenamiento escucha perfectamente como Felicity y Diggle entran por la puerta charlando y riendo después de haber ido a cenar a Big Belly Burger. Lo habían invitado para celebrar que una vez más Starling City estaba a salvo gracias a The Arrow. Ignorando la conversación de ellos sigue empacando su equipo. Sus compañeros se callaron de inmediato cuando lo ven empacando y se miran entre sí confundidos y quizás un poco molestos, pensando que quizás el ex millonario deseaba irse de la ciudad… de nuevo.

\- Te vas – Rompió el silencio Felicity que como siempre no podía callar algo apenas cruzaba por su cabeza, aunque lo que dijo sonaba más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

\- Felicity – Susurró Diggle, con un tono de regaño pues él conocía bien a Oliver y sabía que una pelea era lo menos que necesitaba ahora.

\- No, está bien – Dijo él queriendo aligerar el ambiente que se tornaba pesado, y él sabía bien lo que significaba, una discusión – Y sí Felicity me voy, pero – Diciendo el "pero" rápido viendo que Felicity lo iba a interrumpir para discutir con él – Solo serán unos días, y no iré lejos, yo… iré a Central City.

El silencio se hizo crucial en el Refugio, sus dos compañeros lo veían con lástima y algo de pena. Oliver evidentemente no pasó estas miradas por alto y preguntó

\- ¿Qué pasa? Sabían que iría por él apenas terminara todo esto.

\- Es solo que… - Dijo Felicity lento y un poco bajo sin saber bien cómo continuar.

\- Oliver, él ya está saliendo con alguien más – Le dijo Dig, directo y sin dar vueltas.

Y allí es cuando Oliver siente que se derrumba.

* * *

Ya me enteré

Que soy el malo y todo el mundo te cree

Que estas mejor desde que no me ves

Más feliz con otro al lado.

Sin importarle lo mucho que todos sus amigos le rogaron que no fuera, ignorando como todos le dijeron que solo complicaría las cosas, allí estaba entrando a STAR Labs. El silencio aparece y la tensión en el ambiente crece de 0 a 100 en un milisegundo cuando todos lo ven entrar. Pero a él no le importa. No le importa como Cisco y Caitlin lo miran incómodo, o como Iris lo ve indignada, o como Harrison Wells de tierra 2 lo veía preguntándose qué diablos hacía allí, o como Joe parecía a punto de sacar su pistola y dispararle en la cabeza, o como el idiota de Jay Garrick lo veía de arriba abajo analizándolo con una cierta, y muy notable, pizca de celos, solo le importaba como Barry Allen con su traje, tan hermoso como lo recordaba, lo veía sorprendido y allí un poco escondido en su mirada le decía que lo había extrañado, aunque solo duró unos pocos segundos y luego se volvió dura y enojada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le dijo el velocista duramente.

\- Yo… Necesito hablar contigo. – Respondió pausadamente, intentando que su voz sonará pasiva y de cierta manera aligerara el ambiente.

\- ¡No! – Le gritó

\- Barry, debes escucharme – Continuaba con su voz suave y trató de acercarse pero Barry se lo impidió

\- ¡He dicho que no! no puedes venir aquí y pedirme que hablemos como si nada hubiera pasado – Se veía frustrado y Oliver no lo culpaba - No quiero hablar contigo, y debo irme tengo una cita.

Con su súper velocidad se quitó el traje y se colocó su ropa normal. Le pasó por al lado sin siquiera mirarlo, tomó la mano de Jay y casi arrastrándolo salió del Búnker.

Oliver no dijo nada, solo lo vio irse de la mano con otro hombre mientras sentía que su corazón era pisoteado nuevamente.

\- De acuerdo ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para venir aquí después de todo lo que pasó? – Le dijo con una voz severa Iris, que tenía una enojada mirada y los brazos cruzados en su pecho que Oliver sabía que era para sostenerlos y no golpearlo en la cara, aunque claro, después de todo con sus reflejos y su entrenamiento, ella ni siquiera podría intentarlo.

\- ¡Iris! – Le regaño Joe – Lo que sea que pase entre ellos dos no nos incumbe.

\- ¡No! Esto sí me incumbe, porque ¡Tú! – señaló a Oliver directo a la cara – No sabes cuánto Barry sufrió, estuvo contra el suelo, no lo escuchaste llorar todas las noches por más de un mes, ¡No lo sabes! Y ahora vuelves queriendo hablar con él como si nada hubiera pasado, por favor Queen – Y sin esperar respuesta se fue enojada y pisoteando.

Los demás solo le lanzaron una mirada de enojada, aunque vio que la de Joe también reflejaba tristeza y uno a uno se fueron del laboratorio dejando al arquero solo. Debía estar triste, enojado, pero en lugar de eso, una sonrisa traviesa y de tonto enamorado cruzó por su cara. Porque cuando Barry volvió con su ropa normal a llevarse a Jay a su cita, lo vio. Allí en su cuello estaba aquel collar que le había regalado al cumplir seis meses juntos, aquel collar que era el símbolo de su promesa.

* * *

¿A quién piensas que vas a engañar?

Sabes bien que eres mi otra mitad.

 _Hace 9 meses_

Porque no sabían cómo ni cuándo habían sucedido las cosas.

Empezaron a mandarse mensajes, cosas casuales como dos amigos normales. Hablaban de lo duro que fue el día y de qué villano se habían encargado de detener. Bueno, quizás no como amigos totalmente normales, como amigos con identidades secretas que luchan contra el crimen tal vez. Lo que no sabían era en que momento les era una necesidad hablar, en qué momento se les volvió absolutamente necesario mandarse mensajes de texto, llamarse y saber del otro.

Pero no fue hasta que Barry viajó a Starling City para pedirle ayuda con Reverse Flash. Cuando Oliver de pronto se dio cuenta que cada vez que hablaba con Barry por teléfono su corazón latía más rápido, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que todos a su alrededor lo escuchaban.

Después cuando Barry decide que es hora de ir a casa, las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas.

\- ¿Barry quieres ir a cenar conmigo?

Sorprendido y algo nervioso pero feliz, asiente con la cabeza.

Solo van a un restaurante de comida japonesa, y Barry por su súper metabolismo pide casi todo el menú pues hoy se le había acabado el suministro de barras energéticas que Caitlin y Cisco habían creado para que no se desmayara, aunque ya estaban trabajando en crear más.

Hablaron de cualquier tema y rieron toda la noche. Oliver por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz, en casa, lejos de la isla. Y por fin comprendió...

Sí, Barry le gustaba... Quizás demasiado.

Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera estaba seguro si esto se consideraba una cita oficial.

\- Barry tú, has cambiado y has madurado tanto este último año. Pero sigues siendo el mismo chico torpe que llegó a Starling City hace casi dos años diciendo que lo habían enviado a resolver un caso que no existía. - Barry se sonroja violentamente y esquiva la mirada de Oliver esperando que no lo noté pero es obvio que lo hace pues toda su cara estaba roja pero para el arquero se veía adorable

\- Si, parece que fue ayer - Dice soltando una corta risa - Gracias Ollie - Le dice pero inmediatamente sus ojos se amplían pensado que cometió un error - Lo siento ahh yo no quise llamarte así, es que...

\- Barry - Lo llama para interrumpirle pues estaba empezando a hablar muy rápido y apenas le entendía, aunque no puede negar que se sonrojo ligeramente cuando escuchó ese apodo, porque sí, muchos lo llamaban así, pero ninguno era Barry Allen - Está bien, puedes llamarme así si tú quieres.

La cena continuó entre risas y pequeños sonrojos, el momento era perfecto pero lamentablemente no era eterno. Después de haber pagado se encontraban afuera del restaurante sin saber bien cómo despedirse, normalmente esta era la parte donde Oliver le ofrecía a su cita llevarla a casa pero era ridículo. Barry vivía a 600 millas de allí y si se iba corriendo llegaba en 15 minutos.

Él chico era diferente y eso era de las cosas que más le gustaba.

\- Esta noche fue... - Dice el arquero tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas

\- Fue increíble Oliver, gracias - Dice Barry que pareció que encontró el adjetivo perfecto aunque "increíble" se quedaba algo corto para lo que fue esta noche - Y gracias por acceder a ayudarme con Reverse Flash.

\- No tienes que agradecer, yo siempre estaré para ti - El mayor solo subió una mano a su hombro y lo apretó de forma fraternal y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su motocicleta pero algo lo detuvo, unas palabras para ser exactos.

\- Oliver tú me gustas - Dijo Barry casi en un susurro pero lo suficiente audible como para que lo escuchara a la perfección.

Sorprendido se dio la vuelta lentamente para observar al chico hermoso, torpe y nervioso que llevaba siendo dueño de sus sueños desde hace varias noches.

\- Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero... Dios no lo sé, necesitaba decírtelo y sé que probablemente ahora no quieras verme más, tengo esa manía de enamorarme y no ser correspondido pero yo solo... - Y allí estaba de nuevo hablando tan rápido que Oliver apenas podía seguirle, pero no le importaba porque se veía adorable, parado ahí nervioso y sonrojado. Así que hizo lo que sentía.

Se acercó a él y tomó el rostro del velocista entre sus manos para darle un beso e interrumpir sus palabras nerviosas. Su primer beso juntos, apasionado y tan lleno de sentimientos.

Se separaron pero juntaron sus frentes.

\- Ollie - Susurro Barry, que más bien sonó a un gemido, y eso lo volvió loco.

\- También me gustas Barry... Dios me gustas tanto - Le dijo para volver a besarlo una y otra vez.

\- Esto quiere decir que ahora somos, como...? - Dijo lentamente por temor a la respuesta del mayor

\- Somos novios - Le aseguró Oliver - Eso se escucha tan bien - Dijo volviendo a besarlo, esos labios rápidamente se estaban convirtiendo en su nueva adicción.

* * *

Olvídate de ese perdedor

Y repitele que yo soy mejor

Que no le eres fiel con el corazón

Que eres mío y solo mío amor.

 _Hace 7 meses_

La película ya iba terminando, más exactamente en la parte favorita de Barry, donde el protagonista por fin le dice sus sentimientos a su amor, allí es donde el velocista emocionado toma la mano de su novio, y unas lágrimas traicioneras salen de sus ojos. A pesar de haberla visto un montón de veces, en esa parte siempre se emocionaba, y a Oliver le parecía increíblemente adorable. Pero esta vez eso no sucedió, pues estaban más concentrados en la boca del otro que en la película, _su película_ como solía decirle Barry.

Llevaban un rato en eso, y ninguno de los dos parecía querer terminarlo, sentados uno al lado del otro y constantemente maldiciendo la necesidad humana de respirar por hacerles separar sus labios.

Oliver nunca ha querido presionar a Barry en nada, pero decide tomar la iniciativa en este caso, y si el forense no deseaba él siempre se detendría. Abrazo a su novio para pegarlo más a su cuerpo y sus manos las llevó a su espalda, donde la acarició de arriba a abajo. Barry se estremeció bajo su tacto y enredó sus manos en el cabello de su novio para profundizar el beso. Al separarse Oliver le muerde el labio sensualmente, y él gime jalando el cabello del arquero. Recuesta al velocista en el sofá, debajo de él mientras las manos temblorosas de Barry le quitan la camisa. Estaban nerviosos, ambos, hoy cumplían dos meses de novios y aunque sí habían tenido sus sesiones apasionadas de besos antes, nunca habían ido más allá.

Y Oliver sabe perfectamente porque está tan nervioso, él había tenido sexo con más chicas de las que podía recordar, pero Barry era diferente, con Barry sentía que nunca se había enamorado, sentía como si nunca lo hubieran tocado, sentía como si nunca lo hubieran besado. Con él todo era nuevo, y eso solo hacía que lo amara más de lo que ya lo hacía. Porque sí, Oliver amaba al pequeño y torpe forense pero claro, aún no estaba listo para decírselo.

Lentamente se desvistieron hasta quedar en ropa interior y empezaron un movimiento de caderas, frotándose aun sobre la tela, y gimiendo como locos, callándose de vez en cuando con un beso. Oliver empezó a besarle el cuello exactamente en un punto detrás de la oreja que a Barry le volvía loco, por lo que el velocista empezó a gemir aún más fuerte y a frotarse contra el arquero más rápido, buscando más fricción.

El mayor hizo ademán de quitarle la ropa interior pero Barry le toma la mano deteniéndolo. Oliver pensó que el menor no quería pasar de ahí así que intenta detenerse, pero la voz de su novio niega todo.

\- Ollie, vamos a la cama – Dijo Barry entre gemidos.

Sin decir nada lo cargó entre sus brazos, Barry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y sin dejar de besarse caminaron a ciegas hacia la habitación del velocista. Oliver lo deja delicadamente en el colchón y se sube de nuevo sobre él para continuar donde lo habían dejado.

Se sorprende cuando Barry es quien toma la iniciativa, se sube sobre él y le quita la ropa interior a ambos, luego toma entre sus manos el pene de su novio y lo masajea de arriba abajo lentamente. Oliver cierra sus ojos y echa su cabeza hacia atrás, eso le indica al meta humano que lo que hacen sus manos le gusta y aumenta la velocidad de sus caricias. Pronto el arquero empieza a gemir y a gruñir fuertemente el nombre de su novio, hasta que ya no lo soporta y toma la mano de Barry deteniéndolo.

\- Si sigues haciendo eso, esto terminará demasiado rápido – Le dijo al ver la cara que había puesto Barry pensando que lo que estaba haciendo no le había gustado.

\- Bueno, la rapidez es mi especialidad – Y entre risas por ese tonto comentario de Barry, dieron la vuelta quedando de nuevo él bajo su novio, y de cierta forma, era como más le gustaba, estando debajo de sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, se sentía seguro, protegido, amado… se sentía en casa.

Después de que Oliver lo prepara, mira a Barry para asegurarse de que estaba seguro de esto, el menor asiente con la cabeza y así empieza a introducirse en él, se hacen uno por fin, no solo en cuerpo, también en alma.

La habitación se llena de gritos y gemidos. Barry no paraba de arañar la espalda de Oliver, mientras que éste se encargaba de dejar marcas de chupetones en todo el cuerpo del menor, frustrado porque sabía que a esas marcas solo les tomaría menos de una hora en desaparecer gracias a la súper regeneración del meta humano.

\- Ollie, ya no… ahhhh – Trató de decir el velocista pero los gemidos que salían de su boca no se lo permitían

\- Lo sé, vente conmigo Barry, mírame a los ojos, quiero que lo hagas, que no dejes de mirarme – Le rogó Oliver.

Y así lo hizo, se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo alcanzando el cielo juntos, sin dejar de mirarse.

\- Ahora eres mío, eres mío, desde hoy y para siempre – Le dijo Oliver de forma posesiva, quería dejarle claro que quería ser el único que lo tuviera así, totalmente vulnerable y con el corazón abierto, solo para él.

\- Siempre lo he sido, siempre he sido tuyo, y siempre lo voy a ser – Le aseguró, y aunque con cierto temor a la respuesta continuó diciendo – Te quiero Oliver.

\- Yo también te quiero Barry Allen.

* * *

Despídete de ese perdedor

Que imagina que ya no existo yo

Deja claro que aunque intente

No lo vas a querer

 _Hace 5 meses_

Fue la noticia del año, Oliver Queen salía con Barry Allen. Algo más que inesperado para sus amigos pero los novios creían que la noticia hacía más felices a sus amigos que a ellos mismos. Después de mucho discutirlo, habían decidido contárselo a todos, pero Barry le pidió que el primero en enterarse fuese su padre. Así que fueron a Iron Heights y le dijeron juntos. Él al principio se mostró sorprendido pero luego sonrió viendo lo enamorado que estaban los dos chicos e incluso le dijo a Barry lo orgullosa y feliz que estaría su madre de verlo con su novio, a lo que Barry se puso a llorar sentimental.

La siguiente fue Thea, que de hecho, no fue una decisión, fue un simple descuido una vez que Oliver y Barry se pusieron cariñosos en el sofá del departamento que compartían los hermanos Queen, pero no escucharon como la más pequeña entraba por la puerta, no hasta que la escucharon gritando y voltearon a verla. Rápidamente se pararon del sofá y se colocaron sus camisas preparados para una noche de interrogatorio en lugar de una noche de sexo.

El siguiente fue Joe que aunque tenía ciertas sospechas, se vio igual de sorprendido cuando Barry le dijo mientras cenaban en casa de los West como solían hacerlo casi cada noche. Joe no estaba feliz, se enojó con su hijo adoptivo, pero ¿Quién lo culpa? Barry salía con un ex playboy, ex millonario, que no poseía ningún tipo de trabajo, solo era un justiciero en las noches, y todos saben que aunque Oliver ya no lastima a nadie, el detective West no era gran fan de Arrow. Pero Barry le explicó con calma su situación y los aspectos de su relación. Y Joe apreció lo mucho que el castaño estaba enamorado, por lo que les dio el beneficio de la duda. Aunque luego Joe era el que más los apoyaba y el que más orgulloso estaba de la relación de ellos dos.

El que siguió en la lista fue Diggle, simplemente el rubio esperó a estar solos en el Refugio mientras servían una copa de vodka como siempre hacían luego de cada misión y soltó la bomba, así directo, porque así era su relación con John sin rodeos. Dig sonrió y solo le dijo que ya lo sabía porque de cierta forma ellos no eran muy discretos, y que no importaba lo que pasara Oliver seguía siendo su hermano. El arquero asintió feliz, chocaron copas y dijo como siempre "Prochnost" antes de beberla.

Los demás fue, algo que a ninguno de los héroes les gustaba recordar. Fue después de una misión en Central City en la que el equipo Arrow se unió a la lucha. Luego de vencerlo y celebrar Oliver llevó a Barry a uno de los pasillos del gigante edificio de STAR Labs, lo pegó contra la pared con brusquedad y lo besó. Tenían una semana que no se habían visto y eso era demasiado tiempo. Continuaron besándose y las manos del velocista estaban desabrochando la camisa del traje de Arrow cuando escuchan una tos incomoda. Ambos rápidamente se separan y ahí ven cómo está parado todo el equipo atónito.

Y después de una larga charla y muchas preguntas, todos afirmaron estar felices de que estuvieran juntos y Barry y Oliver volvieron a ver que tenían a los mejores amigos y compañeros que pudieran pedir.

* * *

La verdad es que me extrañas tanto

Lo sé

Ya me enteré

 _Hace 3 meses_

Barry se desplomó en la cama jadeando, mientras Oliver le besaba empezó a besarle la espalda. Después de hacer el amor toda la noche, se quedaban en besos y arrumacos hasta el amanecer, razón por la cual el velocista llegaba tarde y con grandes ojeras al trabajo. Pero no le importaba pues era feliz.

De pronto sintió como los besos de su novio en su espalda se detuvieron, pensó que iba a decir algo pero el silencio seguía en la habitación. Ahora si estaba preocupado, por lo que decide romper el silencio.

\- ¿Algo va mal? – Pregunta con cierto temor.

\- Barry, hay algo que tengo que decirte – Dijo Oliver ignorando su pregunta. El castaño se voltea para quedar acostado boca arriba en la cama mientras el rubio estaba a su lado acostado de lado observándole serio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Y aun sin responderle Oliver empezó a buscar algo debajo de su almohada – ¡Oliver dime qué está pasando ahora! Me estas asustando y… - Pero se cayó cuando vio que en su mano había una pequeña cajita – Ollie… - Susurró sin aliento.

\- Barry, hoy cumplimos 6 meses juntos, y han sido los 6 meses más felices de toda mi vida. Me has hecho sentir vivo y yo solo quiero estar contigo para siempre – Al terminar de decir eso, que fue un poco difícil hallar las palabras, colocó la caja en la mano del velocista, quien ya tenía los ojos cristalizados. El niño era todo un cursi sentimental, pero era su niño, y de cierta forma también lo había vuelto un cursi sentimental.

Al abrir la caja observó un collar de plata, cuyo dije era una pequeña flecha de oro blanco. Era simple y perfectamente hermoso. No podía creer lo que veía frente a sus ojos, sin duda tenía al novio más perfecto del mundo.

\- Ollie, esto es hermoso yo… no sé qué decir.

\- No digas nada, solo quiero que este collar sea nuestra promesa. Yo prometo estar para ti, siempre que me necesites, prometo quererte y valorarte, prometo que serás lo más importante de mi vida – Le dijo, mientras tomaba el collar, lo volteaba y ponía el collar en su cuello mientras lo abrochaba

\- Tú no necesitas prometerme nada Ollie, sé qué harás todo eso, yo… te amo– Dijo bajando la voz, llegando a susurrar con miedo.

Oliver solo lo besó, era un beso lento cargado de amor. Lo que rondaba en la cabeza de ambos era la declaración sin respuesta de Barry. El castaño sabía que él sentía lo mismo, pero pensaba que no estaba listo para decírselo, así que no quería presionarlo. El rubio lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro, pero no se lo diría aún. Quería hacerlo especial, y planeaba hacerlo esta noche, pero eso era antes de saber que Malcolm Merlyn estaba preso en Nanda Parbat y ahora debía ir con Diggle a rescatarlo para que Thea nunca llegue a sentir lo que es matar a su padre. Ahora esperaría un poco y lo intentaría de nuevo cuando volviera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que yo debo prometer? – Preguntó mientras observaba a la pequeña flecha adornando su cuello, tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- Tú solo promete, que la única razón por la que te quitarás el collar es que ya no sientes nada por mí – Dijo mientras le besaba el hombro desde atrás. El velocista se volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Te lo prometo.

Y sin saberlo, 3 meses después esa promesa se mantenía intacta y sería la clave para regresar a su corazón.


	2. Segunda Parte

Regresarás

Estoy seguro de que regresarás

Estás con él por pura comodidad

Aburrido entre sus brazos.

 _Actualidad_

Si Diggle o Felicity lo vieran ahora dirían que está loco y obsesionado… y no estarían equivocados. Se encontraba en el tejado de un edificio observando como en la calle de enfrente estaba el amor de su vida en una cita con otro hombre. No sabía si solo se estaba torturando a sí mismo al perseguirlos hasta el restaurante, solo sabía que quería clavarle una flecha entre los ojos a Jay Garrick mientras veía como le tomaba la mano a Barry.

Quería bajar, tomar a Barry a la fuerza, decirle lo que siente, besarlo hasta cansarse y apartarlo de Jay. Pero sabía que si se aparecía en medio de su cita Barry se enojaría más de lo que ya estaba, y le gritaría más de lo que le gritó hace una hora en STAR Labs. Pero no es hasta que Jay se acerca al velocista y le sonríe coqueto cuando lo nota. Barry sonríe, si, lo hace, pero no es una sonrisa sincera, no es una sonrisa como las que les daba a él. En sus citas, Oliver le lanzaba una de esas sonrisas coquetas haciendo que las mejillas de su novio se volvieran rojas pero le sonriera de una manera boba y enamorada que hacía que el corazón del arquero quisiera salir de su pecho. Pero esa sonrisa ni siquiera se parecía a esta. Porque así era, Oliver conocía a Barry más de lo que se conocía a sí mismo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente a sus espaldas. No hacía falta levantar su arco, pues sabía que no era una amenaza.

\- Creo que ese restaurante no tiene ningún potencial enemigo como para que The Arrow esté vigilándolo desde hace una hora

\- ¿Qué quiere Detective? Pensé que todos ahora me odiaban – Le dijo dándose media vuelta para encarar a su _ex-suegro-adoptivo._

\- Pues te equivocas, no todos te odian – Le tendió la mano respetuosamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando se veían. Joe nunca trataba tan respetuosamente a nadie que no trabajara con él, pero el arquero lo trataba así y a veces se preguntaba si era por ser el padre adoptivo de Barry o si así era como actuaba Oliver - ¿También lo ves, cierto? Barry engañó a todos, incluso a Jay, todos piensan que ahora es feliz sin ti pero yo sé que no es cierto, solo está con él para olvidarse de ti.

\- ¿Y, crees que Barry va a perdonarme? – Le preguntó, ahora con un cierto aire de preocupación.

\- No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que aún te ama y está sufriendo sin ti. Y también sé que tú sabrás cómo resolver todo este embrollo.

Y sin decir más el detective se fue, dejando que los pensamientos inundaran una vez más su cabeza. Lo bueno de Oliver, era que tenía una capacidad inhumana de crear planes para cada situación, así que ahora al ver al amor de su vida saliendo del restaurante de la mano con ese otro hombre y gracias a las palabras de Joe, sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Su plan no era el más brillante, pero le rogaba al cielo que funcionara, aunque no se daría por vencido hasta que Barry fuera suyo nuevamente.

* * *

¿A quién piensas que vas a engañar?

Sabes bien que eres mi otra mitad.

 _Hace 2 meses_

Porque no todo podía ser color de rosa. Porque no todo podía salir bien en la vida de Oliver Queen, sobre todo si hablamos del amor. Se encontraban en el tejado de un edificio, mientras todo el equipo luchaba contra varios asesinos liderados por Maseo, fue difícil pero los derrotaron y The Arrow pudo detenerlo apuntándole con una flecha mientras éste se encontraba en el piso, claro que no iba a lastimarlo, a pesar de todo Maseo seguía siendo su amigo. Pero unos aplausos lo distrajeron, volteó al lugar de donde provenía el sonido aun apuntando con su arco y flecha, y vio de nuevo a Ra's Al Ghul salir de entre las sombras.

Ya estaba harto de esto, no podía hacer nada contra él y ya no tenía idea de cómo detener todo y salvar a Starling de una posible guerra contra la Liga de Asesinos. Ra's Al Ghul se había encargado de poner a su ciudad y a la policía en su contra.

\- No chico, - Le dijo totalmente seguro después de que Oliver aseguraba que podría detenerlo, claro, tenía un ejército de asesinos dispuestos a morir y a matar por él - Tienes dos opciones, puedes ascender a la llamada de ser Ra's Al Ghul o puedes ver a tu amor morir lentamente mientras le absorbo hasta la última gota de su Speed Force – Le dijo completamente serio, mientras Oliver bajaba su arco al escucharle decir aquello.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó confundido.

Y un solo chasquido de dedos hizo falta para que uno de los asesinos apareciera detrás de Ra's y le entregara a Arrow una carpeta. Aún confundido la abrió para encontrarse con fotos, las pasaba con desesperación pero todas eran de él, de su niño.

Barry en el trabajo, Barry en su casa, Barry en STAR Labs, fotos de The Flash luchando contra el crimen, y lo que más le aterraba, fotos de él y Barry besándose o durmiendo juntos. Ahora si estaba asustado, la Liga tenía al velocista en la mira.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con absorber su Speed Force? – Dijo Roy confundido viendo que su mentor se había quedado sin habla.

\- Pues verán hay un… ¿Cómo lo llaman ustedes? ¿Metahumano?... en fin, los amigos de tu novio han tratado de localizarlo pero no lo han logrado, lo llaman Turtle Man, nombre estúpido si me preguntan.

\- ¡RA'S! – Le gritó Oliver, empezaba a perder la paciencia e hizo que el líder de los asesinos lo viera indignado – Ve a punto.

\- Este metahumano tiene la capacidad de absorber la velocidad de tu… amante… lo estudie y cree esto – Otro chasquido de dedos y el mismo asesino que le dio la carpeta mostró una botella con un líquido verde que a veces soltaba rayos de energía – Con esto absorberé la Speed Force de The Flash y lo mataré tan lentamente que ni siquiera será un asesinato, porque él me suplicará que lo mate mientras tu pasarás el resto de tus días en una jaula – Y nada más decir eso da media vuelta y se va mientras un helicóptero sobrevuela sobre el techo en que se encontraban.

\- "Policía de Starling City, bajen sus armas y levanten sus manos. Están todos bajo arresto" – Era lo que se escuchaba que provenía del helicóptero, pero Oliver estaba más concentrado observando como Ra's Al Ghul se iba victorioso luego de amenazar al amor de su vida.

Después de la gran persecución con la policía se encontraban en el refugio, todos miraban preocupados como Oliver solo se encontraba callado mirando aquella carpeta una y otra vez. Fue Diggle quien rompió el silencio.

\- Oliver, hermano sé que estás preocupado por Barry pero tenemos que concentrarnos, detener a Ra's, detener a la policía que está buscando todo para ver a The Arrow tras las rejas, tenemos que hacer algo.

\- No, he terminado – Susurro mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la salida

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Le gritó Thea, con la policía buscándolos no era la mejor de las ideas salir.

Pero sin responder y sin pensar en las consecuencias Oliver salió de la "Arrow cueva" mientras le pasaba un mensaje a Barry diciendo que fuera al techo de Vendart en ese mismo momento. Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que Barry apareciera con su traje de Flash y con la máxima expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Lo primero que hizo el velocista al verlo fue abrazarlo con fuerza pero por más que quisiera Oliver no correspondió a su abrazo aunque su novio estaba demasiado preocupado para notarlo

\- Ollie vi las noticias, ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Barry, tengo algo que decirte – Dijo separándolo bruscamente – Tenemos que dejar esto – Le dijo serio mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que le quitaban el sueño, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a dejar de verlos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y porque la policía está volteando la ciudad para buscarte? ¿Y por qué…?

\- ¡Barry! – Le gritó interrumpiéndolo, mientras más tiempo pasara con él, le sería más difícil decirle lo que tenía que decirle y lo pondría en mayor peligro – Escúchame, debemos terminar con lo nuestro

\- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué ahora, en el peor momento?- Le respondió confundido

\- Esto es algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo pero no había podido hacerlo, ahora que estoy en esta situación lo único que puedo pensar es en terminar esta tontería contigo para concentrarme en mí y mi ciudad – Le dijo lentamente mientras las palabras quemaban el corazón del velocista y el suyo propio.

\- ¿Tontería? Llamas tontería a los 6 meses que llevamos juntos, Ollie, ¡dime la verdad! Yo… yo te dije que te amaba, no puedes hacer esto y menos ahora… - Le dijo mientras sentía como su voz empezaba a quebrarse al igual que su corazón.

\- ¡Si, me dijiste que me amabas y por si no lo recuerdas yo no te respondí! – Le gritó, no sabía cómo podía decir tantas cosas que lo destruían por dentro – Yo no te amo Barry, nunca sentí nada por ti más que lastima y nunca voy a hacerlo, porque para mí esto ha sido solo un juego de niños, en que todo era color de rosa, pero quiero que despiertes y te des cuenta que el mundo ¡no es así!, ahora lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a buscarme – Le dijo directamente, solo quería que Barry estuviera herido como para no regresar a Starling City o a buscarlo y así estaría a salvo

Barry no respondió, Oliver vio como sus ojos se cristalizaban antes de darse media vuelta y correr con su súper velocidad de vuelta a Central City. Ahora eran sus ojos los que se cristalizaban y no lograba entender el porqué. No había llorado cuando murió su papá, no lo había hecho cuando murió su mamá y no lo había hecho mientras pasaba 5 años en el purgatorio. Pero ahora no podía detener las lágrimas.

La oscuridad lo había consumido por muchos años, pffff durante toda su vida; y de pronto una luz hermosa y brillante vestida con un traje de cuero rojo lo salvó. Barry era todo para él, porque todos intentaron ver cuál era el verdadero Oliver y todos fallaron, excepto el velocista. Con él había pasado los mejores meses de su vida, se había enamorado, casi jurando que por primera vez, pues nadie lo había hecho sentir como Barry, él era su otra mitad. No lo había llevado a la luz, Barry era su luz. Y ahora que lo había sacado de su vida, la oscuridad regresaba más rápido de lo que su hombre era capaz de correr.

* * *

Olvídate de ese perdedor

Y repitele que yo soy mejor

Que no le eres fiel con el corazón

Que eres mío y solo mío amor.

 _Hace 1 mes_

No importa cuántos días habían pasado, el dolor no se disminuía. Un nuevo enemigo amenazaba su ciudad, un tal Zoom y eso era exactamente lo que él necesitaba, una distracción. Algo que lo alejara de pensar en ese hombre, una excusa para mantenerse despierto y no irse a su solitaria casa a dormir y permitirse recordar.

Había pasado un mes desde que Oliver había terminado con él, por lo que había pasado un mes desde que él no había dejado de llorar todas las noches. Lo último que había sabido era por una llamada de Felicity y aunque ella trató de evitar el tema en algún momento tenían que mencionarlo. Ella le dijo que Oliver Queen ya no existía, que ahora era conocido como Al Sah-him, futuro líder y heredero de la Liga de Asesinos. Y esto solo incrementó su dolor.

Todos se preocupaban al ver como Barry se la pasaba solo en STAR Labs o corriendo por las calles, Iris y Joe más pues cuando el velocista decidía pasar a dormir alguna noche a casa de los West debían escucharlo llorar hasta quedarse dormido. Barry estaba roto y no había nadie que lo pudiera ayudar.

No fue hasta que él apareció, Jay Garrick, aunque fue difícil integrarlo al equipo por la mala experiencia que dejo Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne, pronto todo mejoró. Siempre que Barry deseaba quedarse hasta tarde en el laboratorio solo para distraerse, Jay sin decir nada se quedaba con él. Lo ayudaba y entrenaban juntos. Todos vieron una pequeña mejoría en Barry, pero ninguno esperaba que una noche que se habían quedado hasta tarde atrapando villanos el velocista de tierra 2 le pidiera una cita. Y muchísimo menos esperaban que el velocista escarlata aceptara salir con él.

Pero todos parecían bien con eso, después de todo, esto parecía haber sacado a Barry de la depresión, así que todos lo aceptaron… todos… excepto Joe. Porque Joe sabía que Barry aún lloraba todas las noches, aunque ahora había aprendido a disimular las ojeras. Porque Joe sabía que Barry solo salía con otro hombre para poder olvidarse de cierto arquero de Starling City. Porque Joe sabía que esa sonrisa que Barry le daba a Jay no era más que un engaño. Pero lo que no sabía era que debía hacer al respecto, su hijo no era feliz con ese hombre y su verdadero amor estaba en una Liga de Asesinos, que trataban de lavarle el cerebro y destruir su ciudad.

Porque aunque Oliver haya dicho que no quería a Barry, Joe era el único que podía ver que eso era mentira. Todos parecieron haberle creído a su hijo al decir que el ex millonario había jugado con él, pero al detective esa historia no lo convencía porque él había sido testigo de cuanto el justiciero amaba a Barry.

Ahora todo era un desastre, pero Joe tenía que buscar una manera de arreglar esto y juntar de nuevo a esos dos idiotas que se amaban más que a nada.

Porque Barry seguía siendo de Oliver, y Oliver seguía siendo de Barry.

* * *

Despídete de ese perdedor

Que imagina que ya no existo yo

Deja claro que aunque intente no

Lo vas a querer

 _Actualidad_

Jay sabe la razón por la que Barry ha estado actuando aún más distante esta noche, la llegada de Oliver Queen. Si, el velocista siempre había sido un poco distante con él, pero Jay sabía en lo que se metía, invitar a salir a un chico que obviamente no había superado a su ex novio, es solo que había pensado que con el tiempo eso cambiaría. Cuando lo dejo en la puerta de su departamento quiso besarlo, como siempre lo hace luego de sus citas, pero Barry voltea la cara y ese beso se convierte simplemente en un beso en la mejilla, y en los ojos del velocista ve claramente una mirada de pena y disculpa para después disponerse a entrar a su casa.

\- Aun lo amas – Y no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando. Barry se voltea sorprendido, sin saber bien porque Jay decía eso pues él había llegado a tierra uno, unos días después de que el menor había terminado con Oliver.

\- Jay – Le dijo confundido, negando con la cabeza - ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- De Oliver Queen, de eso hablo. Todavía estás enamorado de él – Seguía afirmando, mirándolo serio.

\- Jay yo no… - Pero fue interrumpido

\- No tienes que explicarme nada Barry, yo ya lo sabía, solo esperaba poder hacerte cambiar de opinión, esperaba hacerte olvidarlo, esperaba enamorarte. Ya veo que no funcionó – Dijo mirándolo y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

\- Por favor Jay, yo… lo siento, no quería… - Pero lo interrumpió nuevamente.

\- Barry, está bien en serio – Dijo y le tomó la cara con sus manos - Yo solo vine aquí para ayudarte con Zoom, no fue mi intención involucrarme contigo, mucho menos sabiendo que amas a Queen, sé que no dejas de pensar en él y no te estoy culpando por eso, solo… Yo quiero que seas feliz Barry – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? –Le preguntó aún con la mirada de disculpa

\- Recupéralo Barry, permítete ser feliz – Le sonrió y se fue, dejando a Barry nuevamente solo, pero ahora por una razón se sentía peor que antes. Aunque Jay dijo estar bien, el castaño sabía que se sentía usado. Tratando de olvidarse de sus pensamientos se dispone a entrar a su casa, extrañando su vida antes de la súper velocidad pues ahora había perdido la capacidad de emborracharse.

* * *

La verdad es que me extrañas tanto

Lo sé

Ya me enteré

Barry entró a su departamento algo confundido, había pasado mucho. Había visto a Oliver, después de 2 meses y quería hablar con él pero no lo dejo y Jay si lo había entendido bien acababa de dejarle. Solo quería ir a dormir, otra noche solitaria en la que sospechaba volvería a llorar. Pero al cruzar la sala vio una sombra entre la oscuridad.

Asustado y con su súper velocidad fue directo al interruptor y cuando pudo ver, allí estaba él. Con su traje de Arrow mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación, sintió que su corazón era estrujado y sus ojos batallaban por no soltar lágrimas.

\- Barry – Susurró el arquero

\- ¡No! - Gritó Barry cuando vio que la intención del arquero era acercarse a él – Es que simplemente no puedes venir aquí y fingir que todo está bien porque no es así. Yo siempre fui honesto contigo, por Dios ¡Te di todo de mí! Y yo solo fui un juego para ti. Así que por favor, solo vete, no me lastimes más.

\- Pero no voy a hacerlo Barry, porque no voy a perderte. Déjame explicarte todo por favor, dame la oportunidad – Se acercó y le tomó la cara con sus manos – Danos la oportunidad – suplicó susurrando mientras sentía que sus ojos también luchaban por no soltar lágrimas.

Por favor, este niño lo tenía en su poder, lo tenía en sus manos. Podía destruirlo y volver a reconstruirlo con decir solo unas palabras. Pero el menor no se daba cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él y de cierta forma Oliver agradecía que no lo supiera.

\- Hace 2 meses, Ra's Al Ghul me pidió ser su sucesor…-

\- Sí lo sé y aceptaste, Felicity me dijo que te transformaste en una persona completamente diferente – Lo interrumpió

\- Sí, pero al principio no acepte, y por no hacerlo amenazó a mi ciudad. Puso a todos en mi contra, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para convencerme, así que amenazó con matarte si no aceptaba, tenía una cosa que supuestamente es capaz de absorber tus poderes y además casi mata a Thea.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Thea está bien? – Le interrumpió preocupado

\- Si ella está bien ahora, esa es otra historia bastante larga. Solo, quiero que veas que hice todo esto para protegerte. Y mientras estaba en Nanda Parbat, estuve varios días en una especie de… ritual, para lavarme el cerebro y hacer que me olvidara de Oliver Queen y solo fuera Al Sah-him. Pero no pudieron, porque tú venías a mi cabeza todos los días y me recordabas quien era.

\- Pero ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Por qué no me incluiste en esto?! – Le preguntó mientras alzaba la voz y se desesperaba.

\- ¡Porque estaba asustado! ¿de acuerdo? Tenía miedo de perderte Barry, no sabía qué hacer y actué por impulso, pero funcionó porque la Liga ya no está tras de ti y logre destruir el líquido… Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, yo… quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad – Y al decir esto Oliver se acercó para besarle, pero el velocista se apartó.

\- ¡No! Tú me lastimaste mucho, y además yo ya te olvidé, y estoy con otra persona – Mintió, claro que quería estar con él de nuevo, pero Barry había sufrido demasiado como para aceptarlo de nuevo en su vida tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Garrick? Por favor Barry no me hagas reír. Sé que no lo quieres, sé que no sientes nada por él, ya me enteré que todavía me extrañas – Afirmó con una sonrisa descarada y totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – Dijo haciéndose el confundido y dándole la espalda para caminar a su habitación

\- ¿Sabes cómo estoy tan seguro? – Le preguntó haciendo que los pasos del menor se detuvieran y volteara a verlo una vez más – Aún usas el collar – Inconscientemente la mano de Barry fue hacia donde estaba el dije – Nuestra promesa sigue intacta.

Y esta vez no hubo respuesta por parte de Barry. El mayor se acercó con los nervios a flor de piel, sabiendo que si el siguiente movimiento salía mal todo se habría arruinado. Pero se arriesgó y lo besó. Lo besó después de 2 meses sin hacerlo, con desesperación indicándole que lo había extrañado demasiado. El velocista se sorprendió pero inmediatamente correspondió al beso diciéndole con eso que lo había extrañado tanto como él.

El beso subió de tono, y con mucha desesperación se quitaron la ropa y cayeron allí al frío piso de la sala de Barry pero no les importaba, porque solo querían sentir el contacto del otro. Los dos habían soñado con este momento desde el segundo en que terminaron.

Oliver se separó de Barry quien ya gemía fuertemente por el contacto, lo había planeado de otra manera pero necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba que su mocoso lo supiera, que no le quedaran dudas.

\- Barry Allen te amo – Le susurró sobre sus labios y sintió como este sonreía a más no poder.

\- Yo también te amo Oliver Queen.

* * *

The End.


End file.
